Una historia aparte, Parte 3
by Canis Lupus Baileyi
Summary: Primero que nada, muchas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews, a quienes me mandaron mp's...por ustedes decidí terminar este 5to capítulo y retomar la historia. Será a paso lento, pero créanme que terminaré esta tercera parte n.n Muchas gracias n.n Recuerden dejar reviews
1. El Principio

**Una historia aparte**

**Parte 3: El Principio del Fin**

**El principio**

El cielo estaba despejado excepto por una que otra nube. El sol brillaba felizmente y el viento era el tradicional de Alaska. El clan de Lobos caminaba con paso firme y seguro hacia el mar donde esperaban tomar el camino de hielo para, después, ir a Nome. Los 2 Lobos que iban al frente del grupo mostraban optimismo pero por dentro sentían nerviosismo, la líder Aleu por que podía pasar que no hubiera comida y el clan pasaría hambre y el futuro colíder Baileyi por la reacción que pudiera tener Balto, o Kodi…o Dusty.

- ¿Sabes?, es gracioso recordar cuando recorrimos este camino para ir con el clan hace tiempo- dijo Aleu a Baileyi mientras sonreía

- Si- dijo sin responder a la sonrisa

- ¿Qué tienes?-

- Estoy preocupado-

- ¿Por el clan?, esa es mi función, no te preocupes por ellos-

- De hecho a mi me preocupa tu padre-

- ¿Mi padre?, ¿Por qué?-

- Que tal si se niega-

Aleu rió un poco

- El te estima mucho, no creo que lo haga-

- Tal vez no quiera perder a su cachorra-

- El lo comprenderá, además, a mi madre le gustará la idea-

- ¿Y Kodi?-

- Hace mucho que no veo a mi hermano- dijo con el semblante triste- pero…creo que el también lo aprobará- dijo sonriendo

- Tienes razón- dijo sonriendo- solo debemos preocuparnos por el clan-

- Ese es mi trabajo, tú no te preocupes-

Baileyi se acercó y le robó un beso, sonriéndole.

El clan continuó caminando hasta estar a unos metros del mar en donde el camino de hielos flotantes apenas se iba formando.

- Creo que tendremos que esperar un poco- dijo Aleu

Todos los Lobos de echaron para esperar a que el camino se formara. De repente el viento sopló hacia ellos y todos pudieron detectar el aroma de un grupo de caribúes que se dirigían hacia ellos. A ninguno de los Lobos le importó con excepción de Aleu, Baileyi y Cazador los cuales identificaron al instante el aroma más próximo el cual era de la ex prometida del caribú Stuka al que Baileyi había matado hacia tiempo para poder alimentar al clan.

El grupo de caribúes apareció justo detrás de ellos y se detuvo antes de atropellar a los Lobos que estaban hasta atrás. El grupo estaba conformado por 10 machos con grandes cornamentas y una hembra la cual bramó antes de que los Lobos pudieran siquiera ponerse de pié:

- ¿Dónde está Baileyi?-

- Hola, tiempo sin verte- dijo este desde su lugar con la voz suficiente para que lo escucharan

- Tú mataste a Stuka-

- Ya deja el pasado en el pasado. Nos vamos a ir, así que tu y tu grupo podrán pasearse con cierta libertad-

- Tú no te irás. Ni tú ni tu novia-

- ¿Y que piensas hacer?, ¿matarnos?- dijo retadoramente

- Exacto-

Todos los Lobos reaccionaron ante la amenaza y se pusieron en formación para rodear a Aleu y Baileyi en una media luna. Cazador se puso al lado de ellos 2.

- Aquí correrá sangre- dijo Cazador

- ¿Vamos a pelear?- dijo Baileyi. En su voz se notaba preocupación

- Si es necesario, si- dijo Aleu

- Si los matamos, seremos asesinos-

- Será en defensa propia-

- Pero podemos evitar una matanza-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Podemos irnos por el camino de hielo-

- Nos perseguirán-

- No lo harán-

- Pero…-

- Confía en mí…por favor-

Aleu quedó en silencio unos momentos

- ¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo finalmente

- Yo los distraeré y tú y los demás correrán por el camino de hielo. Luego yo los alcanzaré-

- No te dejaré arriesgarte solo. Te acompañaré-

- No, tu vete- dijo firmemente

- Te acompañaré, es una orden- dijo con la voz de mando que los lideres tienen

Ahora fue Baileyi el que quedó en silencio

- Debemos correr hacia ellos y luego separarnos para dividir al grupo y distraerlos. Mientras los demás podrán escapar- dijo Baileyi finalmente

- También quiero ayudar- dijo Cazador

- Tú guía al grupo en lo que nosotros los distraemos-

- De acuerdo. Suerte-

Aleu y Baileyi tomaron impulso y saltaron la línea de lobos que tenían enfrente y corrieron hacia los caribúes los cuales bajaron las astas y empezaron a correr hacia ellos. En cuanto estuvieron a una cierta distancia, Baileyi se abrió hacia la derecha y Aleu hacia la izquierda dividiendo al grupo. La caribú se fue detrás de él. Aprovechando esto, Cazador empezó a pasar por el camino de hielo con el clan detrás de el.

Aleu y Baileyi estuvieron corriendo formando círculos y elipses hasta que decidieron que ya era suficiente correr y se encaminaron hacia el camino de hielo. Al comenzar a pasar por los primeros trozos del líquido congelado los caribús se detuvieron con excepción de la caribú la cual continuó detrás de ellos en su persecución hasta que, es un trozo, patinó y quedó con medio cuerpo sumergido. Aleu y Baileyi se detuvieron al ver esto.

- ¡Ayúdenme!- gritó desesperada la caribú

Los 2 Lobos corrieron hasta donde estaba ella. Baileyi mordió de la piel de la parte posterior del cuello para jalarla mientras que Aleu hizo lo mismo con las patas de la caribú. Dificultosamente la caribú logró salir del agua y quedó echada en el bloque de hielo, jadeando.

- ¿Por qué me salvaron?- dijo respirando agitadamente

- Debíamos hacerlo- dijo Baileyi

Hubo un breve silencio

- Dejaré que se marchen- dijo finalmente la caribú- pero los estaré esperando-

- Corre, el camino se está abriendo-

La caribú se puso de pié y echó a correr a tierra firme

- Vámonos- dijo Aleu

Los 2 Lobos echaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron saltando por algunos bloques de hielo hasta que alcanzaron al resto del clan. Delante de ellos se encontraba Cazador y, más allá, se veía la playa que hacía años que no veían.

- ¡¿Cómo les fue?!- gritó Cazador desde el otro extremo del clan

- ¡Les contaremos todo en la playa!-

En cuanto estuvieron en la playa les contaron lo que había sucedido, las vueltas que habían dado, como la caribú los había perseguido, lo que le había pasado y como la habían ayudado. Prefirieron no contar lo último que les había dicho.

- Al menos no corrió sangre- dijo Cazador

- Si- dijo Aleu

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-

- Iremos a Nome, pero antes veremos si encontramos a un Lobo que hace tiempo que no vemos-

- ¿A quien?- dijo Baileyi

- A Nava-


	2. Reencontrando al viejo

**Reencontrando al viejo y llegando al pueblo**

- Me suena ese nombre- dijo Baileyi

- Nuestro antiguo líder-

- ¿Crees que lo encontremos?- dijo Cazador esperanzado

- Eso espero-

- ¿A quien van a buscar?-

Todos dieron un respingo al ver al viejo Lobo gris salir atravesando el tronco que estaba en la playa como si éste fuera un holograma.

- ¿Qué demonios?- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Sorprendido Baileyi?- dijo Nava

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-

- Aniu me ah dicho muchas cosas de ti-

- ¿Aniu?-

Nava no contestó a esta interrogante por más que Baileyi insistió, el cual terminó dándose por vencido y con cierto resentimiento.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- dijo Nava

- ¿No te lo dijo Aniu?- dijo Baileyi, resentido

- Solo me dijo que a lo lejos se escuchaban campanas con testigos en un campo blanco-

- Baileyi y yo nos vamos a casar- dijo Aleu parándose junto a su prometido

- Felicidades, espero que todo vaya bien- dijo sonriéndoles

- Y queríamos invitarte a la boda-

- ¿Dónde será?-

- En Nome-

- Acepto su invitación. ¿Cuándo será la boda?-

- Aun no lo sabemos, primero necesitamos la aprobación de mi padre-

- Entonces el día que sea me haré presente. Mientras debo quedarme aquí para terminar de hacer algunas cosas-

El clan estaba callado. Todos esperaban que Nava los acompañara hasta Nome, pero también comprendían que su antiguo líder debía quedarse, tal vez porque aun estaba buscando a Niju.

- Está bien- dijo finalmente Aleu- cuando sea la boda enviaremos a alguien para que te avise-

- Muchas gracias-

- Claro que si terminas tus cosas antes de que sea la boda puedes ir para ayudarnos- dijo Baileyi sonriendo

- Ten por seguro que lo haré, Baileyi-

- Es más, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas hasta el límite del pueblo y de hay ya te regresas aquí?-

- Si ustedes quieren-

- ¡Claro que queremos!- dijo Aleu emocionada

- Pues entonces no hay tiempo como el presente. Vamos-

El grupo de lobos comenzó a avanzar. Varios lobos se acercaron con Nava para poder conversar con el y platicarle todo lo que habían hecho. Quien más habló fue Aleu la cuál le relató desde que se fueron en el bloque de hielo hasta que regresó a Nome por Baileyi, pues desde ese punto, el lobo café fue el que más habló.

- ¿Y como era tu vida en Nome, Baileyi?- dijo Nava

- ¿Cómo era?-

- Si, ¿Qué hacías, a quienes conociste?-

Baileyi comenzó a relatar sus experiencias y demás omitiendo algunas partes con Dusty. Por algún motivo Nava notó estas omisiones.

- ¿Estás omitiendo algún detalle?-

- Em…no, creo que no- dijo algo nervioso

- ¿Qué hay algo que no deba saber?- dijo Aleu riendo

- Em…-

- ¿Baileyi?- dijo más seria

Baileyi lo pensó un poco antes de actuar.

- Aleu, acompáñame por favor-

Baileyi comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta. Aleu tardó un poco en reaccionar pero después lo siguió hasta un punto en el que el clan no los podía ver ni oír.

- Ya te eh contado lo que hacía en Nome, pero hay un detalle que no te dije-

- ¿Cuál es?-

- Tuve novia un tiempo, y la dejé para venir contigo-

Aleu quedó en silencio un momento, completamente seria. Baileyi agachó las orejas y la cola y pegó su pecho y parte de su vientre al suelo en pose de sumisión. Aleu empezó a reír levemente y fue aumentando la fuerza de su risa hasta que se comenzó a revolcar en el suelo, carcajeándose. Una vez que se hubo calmado y aun acostada sobre su lomo habló-

- Querido, yo te amo. No importa lo que hayas hecho antes, te amo por quien eres ahora-

- Y… ¿no estás nada molesta?- dijo sin cambiar de posición-

- Para nada- dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que estás en esa pose?-

- ¿Para que?-

Aleu saltó hacia Baileyi y lo empujó con una pata haciendo que este cayera y quedara boca arriba. Aleu rió al ponerse encima de el.

- ¿Tan rápido y ya quedas acostado?-

Baileyi presionó sus patas delanteras en los costados de ella y giró su cuerpo haciendo que ahora Aleu quedara boca arriba y el sobre ella.

- Y los papeles se invierten- dijo este riendo

Aleu hizo lo mismo que Baileyi quedando ahora ella arriba de el. Ambos continuaron haciendo lo mismo hasta que, por las mismas vueltas, no vieron el pequeño lago al que se acercaban y cayeron en este. Por un momento los 2 lobos trataron de salir del agua (Baileyi mas desesperadamente que Aleu) pero, al verse en esta situación y saberse solos, se pusieron a nadar haciendo carreras y hundiéndose para morder las patas del otro o haciendo olas con la cola para mojarse. En un momento Aleu mordió la oreja derecha de Baileyi, la cual había sido afectada por la pelea con el oso hacia tiempo, y este soltó un pequeño chillido. Aleu lo soltó inmediatamente.

- No sabía que aun te dolía-

- La tengo algo sensible-

Aleu le dio una delicada lamida en su oreja a lo que Baileyi respondió hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de ella. Aleu mordió su otra oreja y este mordió la piel de su cuello; quedaron así unos momentos hasta que ambos se soltaron y frotaron sus narices.

- Deberíamos escaparnos más seguido- dijo Aleu

- Aunque eso implicaría dejar al clan-

- Convendría que se acostumbraran-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por nuestra Luna de Miel-

Baileyi quedó en silencio un momento

- ¿Dónde te gustaría que fuera?- dijo finalmente

- No conozco muchos lugares aparte de nuestro territorio-

- Podríamos hacer un recorrido por donde es la carrera Iditarod-

- Sería una opción. ¿Es romántico?-

- Hay pueblos y paisajes lindos y, aparte, dejé varios conocidos- dijo recordando a Geoffrey

- Tal vez mi padre conozca algunos lugares-

- Si…creo que lo mejor será que lo pensemos ya que estemos en Nome-

Aleu sonrió y le dio un rápido beso al cual respondió también dándole uno. Los 2 lobos comenzaron a besarse tiernamente mientras se acariciaban por debajo del agua. Aleu comenzó a morder suavemente el cuello de Baileyi desde la nuca hasta donde comenzaba el lomo. Baileyi iba a comenzar a hacer lo mismo cuando…

- Los lagos son lugares muy románticos- se escuchó la voz de Nava desde algún lugar del lago

Ambos lobos saltaron por el susto y Baileyi resbaló y se hundió tardando un poco en salir a la superficie y toser.

- No es correcto que la líder y el futuro colíder abandonen al clan para poder darse amor-

- ¿Nos estabas espiando?- dijo Baileyi entre indignado y avergonzado

- Digamos que pasaba por aquí- dijo saliendo de entre unos arbustos

- Nava, sabes que te respeto. Te pido que hagas lo mismo conmigo- dijo Aleu

- Y yo pido que hagan lo mismo con el clan. Comenzaban a preocuparse-

Ambos lobos bajaron la mirada y agacharon las orejas, avergonzados. A ninguno de los 2 se les había ocurrido pensar en el clan al comenzar todo lo ocurrido. Caminaron/nadaron hasta la orilla y salieron. Baileyi se sacudió antes que Aleu.

- Ahora vayamos con el clan- dijo Nava

Los 3 caminaron hacia el sendero donde los esperaba Cazador. En un momento Baileyi comenzó a reír por lo bajo, divertido por la situación. Solo Aleu notó su risa pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar el motivo de esta, llegaron con el clan y Cazador llegó corriendo a recibirlos.

- ¿Dónde estaban?, ¿están bien?, ¿Por qué están mojados?- dijo rápidamente

- En un campo, estamos bien y mojados porque caímos en un lago- dijo Aleu

Nava se fue a la parte de atrás con el resto del clan y Aleu, Baileyi y Cazador comenzaron a caminar, seguidos por el clan.

- ¿Por qué reías?- dijo Aleu

- Porque es gracioso. Es extraño y gracioso que halla llegado Nava a regañarnos- dijo sonriendo

- Yo me siento apenada. No me debo despegar del clan-

- A veces hay que tomarse un tiempo-

- Eso si, pero…-

- Perdón por interrumpir- dijo Cazador- pero les quiero proponer algo-

- ¿Qué es?- dijo Aleu

- Ya que se van a casar, van a tener una Luna de Miel, ¿no? Pues les quería proponer que, mientras ustedes están en lo suyo, yo cuidaré del clan. Después de todo, yo seré el Beta-

Los 2 lobos quedaron pensativos un momento.

- Me parece buena idea- dijo finalmente Aleu

- Eso resuelve cualquier conflicto moral-

- Y podremos disfrutar nuestra Luna de Miel con tranquilidad-

- Como una pareja de recién casados-

- Que bonito suena- dijo sonriendo

- ¿Recién casados?-

- Si-

Los 2 lobos se iban acercando conforme hablaban

- Es lo que seremos, querida-

- Y seremos felices-

- ¿Más aún?-

- Más-

Los 2 lobos volvieron a besarse mientras Cazador volteaba al cielo y a los lados, tratando de ignorarlos.

- Creo que estimulo sus hormonas- dijo riendo

Los otros 2 lobos rieron

El resto del viaje se pasó con diferentes pláticas y risas hasta que, finalmente, divisaron el pueblo de Nome. Todo el clan se detuvo.

- Nome, tiempo sin verte- dijo como la vez que habló con la Luna hacia mucho tiempo en ese mismo pueblo

- Nome, mi antiguo hogar- dijo Aleu capturando todos los aromas que podía y recordando su infancia

- Nooome imaginaba que fuera tan pequeño- dijo Cazador

Aleu y Baileyi lo fulminaron con la mirada

- Pero eso no le quita lo bonito- dijo con una gota en la cabeza

Los 3 junto con el resto del clan se quedaron contemplando el pueblo. Aleu y Baileyi también buscaron un lugar donde quedarse.

- Aquí me despido yo- dijo Nava

- Pues…gracias por la compañía- dijo Baileyi

- Te avisaremos cuando sea la boda- dijo Aleu

El resto del clan se fue despidiendo de Nava uno a uno y ya que hubieron terminado, Aleu lo acompañó al interior del bosque. Por unos momentos Baileyi recordó los rostros de Balto, Kodi y Dusty y sintió mariposas en el estomago haciendo una mueca, la cual no escapó al observador ojo de Cazador.

- ¿Nervioso, hermano?- dijo este

- Algo-

- Animo, todo saldrá bien. Le caes bien a su familia así que, ¿a que le temes?-

- A alguna mala reacción de ellos, o de Dusty-

- ¿Quién es Dusty?-

Baileyi le contó rápidamente su historia con Dusty y el final que esta había tenido. Cazador quedó boquiabierto y luego sonrió.

- Eres un seductor-

- ¡No lo soy!, y estoy hablando enserio-

- Pues tendría derecho de enojarse, aunque no del todo. Espero que lo tome bien-

- Yo también-

Por unos pocos segundos, los 2 estuvieron callados viendo el horizonte

- Seductor- dijo Cazador casi sin abrir el hocico

- ¡Calla!- dijo apretando los ojos

- Seducto-or, seducto-or, eres un seducto-or- dijo como una cantaleta

Baileyi puso su pata en el hocico de Cazador y este la mordió fuerte, pero sin hacer daño. Baileyi saltó poniendo su otra pata en donde comenzaba el lomo de Cazador haciendo que este se agachara y, aprovechando esto, mordió la piel de su nuca. Cazador soltó la pata de Baileyi y se alzó haciendo que este callera de espaldas, pero antes de que pudiera morder su cuello, Baileyi aprisionó sus costados como había hecho con Aleu y giró sobre si mismo quedando así sobre Cazador. Lanzó una mordida a su cuello pero antes de que sus fauces llegaran a su objetivo Cazador mordió su pata. Baileyi se quedó quieto.

- Morder la pata no sirve de mucho- dijo volteando la cabeza con curiosidad

- _Fero sirfe para distraer al enemigo- _dijo sin soltar la pata

- Pero también…- se interrumpió con una rápida y certera mordida al cuello de Cazador el cual abrió el hocico por la impresión

- Gané- dijo soltando el cuello y quitándose de encima de el

- Wow, me sorprende tu velocidad- dijo poniéndose de pie

- Dije que algún día te iba a superar, ¿recuerdas?-

- Así es- dijo riendo- por eso ahora somos iguales-

- Claro hermano- dijo sonriendo

- ¡Muy bien chicos, andando!- dijo Aleu la cual iba llegando

- Tengo hambre- dijo Nuk

- Ya veremos que comer, Nuk- dijo Baileyi poniéndose al lado de su prometida- mientras aguanta-

- Querido- dijo Aleu para llamar su atención

- ¿Mande?-

- Nos quedaremos de ese lado- dijo señalando con la pata la parte derecha de Nome- y luego tú y yo cruzaremos el pueblo para ir con mi padre-

- Yo tenía otro plan en mente-

- ¿Cuál?-

- Te lo diré mientras caminamos al pueblo. No puedo esperar por llegar- dijo sonriendo

- Ni yo- también sonrió- ¡Vamos, sigamos y no se separen!-

Aleu y Baileyi comenzaron a avanzar seguidos muy de cerca por el clan, llegando por fin al pueblo que marcaría un Principio y, tal vez, un Fin.


	3. Regreso a los orígenes

**Regreso a los orígenes**

Kodi caminaba con un paso lento y despreocupado hacia el cuarto de la caldera. Había tenido un día y en si una semana fácil. Lo único que quería era descansar un poco y platicar con sus compañeros de trineo.

Al entrar vio a sus 3 compañeros echados y conversando con cierta preocupación en los rostros y en la voz.

- Dicen que es una manada grande- decía Kirby- debemos andar con cuidado-

- Pueden parecer lindos, pero llegan a ser traicioneros- contestó Dusty

- Hola, ¿de qué hablan?- dijo Kodi mientras se echaba con ellos

- Lobos-

- ¿Lobos?-

- Se ah visto a una manada andar por aquí- dijo Ralph

Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó la mente de Kodi

-¿Creen que se trate de…?-

- No tiene a que volver- dijo rápidamente Dusty

Se produjo un leve silencio

- Tendremos que andarnos con cuidado- dijo Kodi- y habrá que estar más atentos cuando crucemos el bosque hacia White Mountain-

- Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vamos a ir?- dijo Kirby

- Mañana en la mañana iremos a dejar un paquete-

- De acuerdo-

El aire de la mañana era fresco y llenaba los pulmones. El Sr. Simpson y los 4 perros esperaban ansiosos a que llegara el momento de partir. Finalmente la carga estuvo lista y el equipo de perros de correo salió a toda velocidad para completar su misión diaria de entregar cartas y paquetes. Durante el camino los 4 perros notaron aromas que se les hacían conocidos.

- Parece que los Lobos estuvieron por aquí- dijo Kodi

- Este aroma se parece mucho al de…- comenzó a decir Kirby pero Dusty lo interrumpió de golpe

- ¡El no tiene nada que hacer aquí!-

Los perros se mantuvieron en silencio un rato

- Cuando regresemos seguiré el rastro para aclarar todo- dijo Kodi

El resto del recorrido, la estancia en White Mountain y el regreso a Nome se pasaron en un incomodo silencio y todos sabían el porqué; desde que Baileyi se había ido con los Lobos, Dusty había quedado resentida con los Lobos y con él y cualquiera que mencionase al lobo café era rápidamente reprimido por Dusty. El hecho de la aparición de los Lobos y del rastro de Baileyi (que todos identificaron pero que nadie quiso mencionar) consternó a Kodi el cual, al caer la noche, decidió seguir el rastro de huellas y olores dejado por ellos.

El rastro no era difícil de rastrear, era fresco. Pronto se encontró dirigiéndose a la parte este del pueblo. El rastro se hacía cada vez más fuerte y por un momento creyó ver una figura lobuna moviéndose entre las sombras. Se disponía a investigar más cuando…

- ¡Hola chico!- dijo Stella mientras aterrizaba en picada sobre Kodi, abrazándolo al caer

- ¡Oh!, hola Stella- dijo sorprendido

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?-

- Estaba siguiendo el rastro de…-

- ¿De los lobos que rondan Nome?- dijo interrumpiéndolo

- Si, ¿los has visto?-

- De lejos. No me quiero acercar mucho-

- ¿Cuántos son?-

- Unos 11 o 12-

- Y, ¿crees que sean peligrosos?-

- No se ven así-

Kodi estuvo en silencio un rato y luego bostezó

- Vamos chico, deberías ir a dormir-

- Quiero averiguar que hacen los lobos aquí-

- Lo harás mañana, ve a descansar-

- Está bien- dijo dando otro bostezo

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de la caldera acompañado por Stela

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kodi se levantó temprano y se estiró mientras bostezaba, preparándose para el trote diario. Desde hacía ya un tiempo había puesto eso como una medida para que todo el equipo estuviera preparado en caso de una entrega de emergencia.

- Vamos equipo, a levantarse- dijo en voz alta para despertar a sus compañeros. Uno a uno fueron abriendo los ojos y levantándose perezosamente para estirarse y empezar el día.

- Buenos días- dijo Dusty bostezando

- Buenos días- contestaron todos

- Kodi, ¿seguiste el rastro anoche?- dijo Kirby

- Si, pero no llegue a donde estaban ellos-

Rápidamente contó lo de aquella noche

- Entonces no tenemos buena forma de saber si él está aquí- dijo Kirby

Dusty lo fulminó con la mirada

- En realidad no, pero…- Kodi quedó en silencio pensando sus palabras, pero Kirby se le adelantó

- Pero si está su rastro debe estar el-

- ¡Kirby!- dijo Dusty enfadada eh inmediatamente echó a correr hacia el lago

- ¡Dusty, espera!- dijo Kodi el cual salió corriendo tras ella

Kirby suspiró

- Ya debe superarlo-

Mientras tanto, en el lado este de Nome, Aleu y Baileyi repasaban su plan.

- Cruzaremos el pueblo con cuidado y luego yo entraré en el cuarto de la caldera. Si está Kodi…- decía Baileyi

- Me llamas y ya entro. Si no está entonces nos iremos con mi padre- terminó la oración Aleu

- Exacto-

- ¡Bien chicos, ya nos vamos!, ¡Cazador!-

- ¿Qué pasa jefa?- dijo Cazador

- Te quedas a cargo del clan en lo que volvemos-

- Claro jefa-

Aleu lo miró extrañada pues nunca le había dicho jefa. Baileyi la sacó de su extrañes

- Vamos querida-

Aleu y Baileyi partieron hacia el cuarto de la caldera. Iban por la parte más externa de Nome, pero aun así se llegaban a cruzar con algunos humanos de los cuales tenían que ocultarse rápidamente para evitar que se propagara la noticia de que 2 Lobos habían entrado al pueblo. Baileyi guiaba a Aleu aunque había veces en que este se perdía y ella, recordando su infancia, lo guiaba a él. Finalmente después de un rato de búsqueda y recuerdo dieron con el cuarto de la caldera.

- Voy a entrar- dijo Baileyi- tal vez haya alguien-

- De acuerdo, te esperare junto a los barriles de la parte de atrás-

- ¿Recuerdas que hay barriles ahí?-

- Claro, aquí viví- dijo sonriendo

Baileyi entró y Aleu se alejó. El cuarto era tan amplio y cómodo como siempre lo había sido. Lo recorrió primero con la vista y luego olfateando todo. Reconoció los aromas y cuando se disponía a salir escuchó que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad. Apenas le dio tiempo de meterse bajo unas mantas que había casi al fondo del cuarto cuando Dusty entró en la habitación seguida de Kodi.

- ¡Gané!- dijo Dusty jadeando

- Fue por muy poco- dijo Kodi jadeando también y con una sonrisa

- Pero gané- dijo sonriendo- y dejamos muy atrás a Kirby y a Ralph-

- Si, y…- comenzó a decir Kodi, pero se detuvo al percibir el olor de Baileyi. Dusty también lo percibió y por un momento su pelo se erizó pero luego volvió a su lugar. Kodi pegó la nariz al suelo y comenzó a seguir su rastro hasta que llegó al bulto de mantas. Dusty se acercó y de un mordisco retiró la manta. Baileyi se paró al instante.

- ¡Sorpresa!- dijo sonriendo, aunque algo nervioso

Antes de que Kodi pudiera siquiera reaccionar Dusty saltó sobre Baileyi, tirándolo, y ya que estaba sobre él le soltó 2 mordidas que Baileyi alcanzó a detener con la pata derecha. Cuando la tercera mordida iba en camino Kodi le dio un fuerte empujón a Dusty quitándola de encima de Baileyi, el cual se puso de pie con la pata alzada, sangrando levemente.

Hubo un silencio durante el cual lo único que se escuchaba eran las lamidas que Baileyi le daba a su para herida.

- ¿A qué viniste, Baileyi?- dijo Dusty. Se veía muy enfadada, pero su voz sonaba tranquila

- A hablar con Balto, pero antes quería hacer las paces contigo, Dusty- dijo tranquilo

Estaba un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de Dusty. Dusty se acercó a Baileyi y le dio unas rápidas lamidas a su pata, y luego lo vio a los ojos.

- Me hiciste un gran daño cuando te fuiste, y por eso fue que ahora actué así- comenzó a decir- quería expresar el daño que me habías hecho, y ahora que lo eh hecho, me siento mucho mejor. Espero que podamos ser amigos-

Baileyi tardó un poco en comprender bien eso

- Claro que podemos serlo, Dusty- dijo sonriendo

Kodi, el cual había estado en la misma situación de incomprensión que Baileyi, se acercó a este y le dio un abrazo de bienvenida

- Hola Baileyi, cuánto tiempo sin verte- dijo sonriendo alegremente

- Kodi, ya te extrañaba- dijo devolviendo el abrazo- ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Sigo siendo el líder del equipo; hago que corramos diario para estar en buena condición y en general eh estado bien-

- Que bien, y…- antes de que pudiera terminar su oración llegaron Kirby y Ralph los cuales, al verlo, corrieron hacia el

- ¡Hola Baileyi!- dijo Kirby

- ¡Si eras tú!- dijo Ralph

- ¡Hola Kirby, hola Ralph!- dijo mientras los abrazaba

- No has cambiado mucho- dijo Kirby- aunque… ¿qué te pasó en la oreja?-

- ¿Y en la pata?- dijo Ralph

- Lo de la pata, lo mordí- dijo Dusty tranquila. Kirby y Ralph la miraron sorprendidos- pero ya está todo solucionado-

- Pero en la oreja, ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo Kodi

Baileyi contó rápidamente la historia del oso. A Kodi le brillaron los ojos cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermana

- ¿Ella también vino?- dijo al terminar de escuchar la historia, moviendo la cola

Baileyi sonrió y se sentó

- Espero que me escuche- dicho esto tomó aire y comenzó a aullar levemente. El aullido llenó la habitación pero, al no llegar nadie, parecía que no había sido escuchado.

- Parece que no- dijo Kodi bajando la cabeza y las orejas

Parecía que en verdad no había sido escuchado, cuando Baileyi percibió el inconfundible olor de Aleu y la escuchó correr hacia la puerta

- Yo creo que si- dijo sonriendo

Unos instantes después apareció Aleu en la puerta del cuarto

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo rápidamente

Kodi abrió los ojos y el hocico en una gran sonrisa. Aleu, al ver a su hermano, hizo lo mismo

- ¡Aleu!-

- ¡Kodi!-

Perro y Loba corrieron hasta juntarse en el camino, abrazándose por largo rato

- ¡Cuánto tiempo hermanita!-

- ¡Mucho tiempo hermanito!-

Por un ojo de Baileyi se asomó una lágrima provocada por un viejo recuerdo.

Los hermanos se separaron, aunque se quedaron juntos.

- Señores…em, perros, ella es Aleu- dijo Baileyi

- Mi querida hermana- dijo Kodi

Los perros se acercaron para reconocerla y darle la bienvenida al pueblo. Dusty se comportó muy amable con ella, pues no sabía que eran pareja (aunque de todas maneras lo habría hecho, pues no era su culpa).

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Kirby- Baileyi vino con Balto, ¿tu viniste con tu hermano?-

- En parte, ¿Kirby?, Baileyi me ah contado mucho de ti- dijo sonriendo- también vine a ver a mi padre-

- Una simple visita familiar- dijo Kodi sonriendo

- Algo así- dijo sonrojándose un poco, con una sonrisa

- No sabía que te ponías roja hermanita-

Aleu bajo la cabeza, más roja que antes. Baileyi rió

- Te ves linda así- dijo

Dusty le dedicó una rápida mirada a Baileyi

- Mi hermana es la más linda-

Aleu no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente roja. Decidió pegar su cara a las costillas de su hermano

- Nunca la había visto así- dijo Baileyi riendo

- ¿Y porque vinieron juntos?- dijo Ralph

- Porque ambos teníamos la necesidad de venir- dijo Baileyi- además, ella es la líder del clan así que vine para acompañarla-

- De hecho vino todo el clan- dijo Aleu despegando la cabeza de las costillas de su hermano y volviendo a su color normal

- ¿Y para que verán a Balto?-

Los 2 Lobos se miraron

- Para hablar sobre unas cosas- dijo Aleu

- Pero que co…- antes de que Ralph pudiera terminar su frase el Sr. Simpson entró en el cuarto. Como un rayo gris y café, Aleu y Baileyi corrieron y se ocultaron bajo otras mantas que había cerca de donde estaban ellos

- Vamos chicos, tenemos una entrega de emergencia que hacer- dijo

Dusty, Kirby y Ralph salieron corriendo, pero Kodi se fue hacia las mantas

- Kodi, ¿qué te pasa?, debemos hacer esto- dijo el Sr. Simpson, apurado

- Hasta luego Aleu, hasta luego Baileyi, nos vemos en la noche- dijo rápidamente y se fue con su _musher_

Aleu y Baileyi se quedaron un rato más bajo las mantas, antes de salir

- ¿Quién era él?- dijo Aleu

- Era el Sr. Simpson-

- ¿Es el que maneja el trineo?-

- Así es-

Aleu quedó en silencio

- ¿Qué tienes?- dijo Baileyi

- Me gustó ver a mi hermano-

- Si…es agradable re-encontrarse con la familia-

- Si…y hablando de, tenemos que ir con mi papá-

- Se pondrá feliz de verte-

- Si- dijo sonriendo

- Espero que se mantenga así después de que se lo digamos-

- Lo hará, querido- dijo dándole una lamida en la mejilla- lo hará-


	4. El permiso

**El permiso**

El camino del cuarto de la caldera al barco fue guiado por Aleu pues Baileyi "misteriosamente" olvidó como llegar a el. Aleu subió las escaleras prácticamente corriendo, Baileyi luchó por no caerse por los "enormes hoyos de las escaleras"

- No recordaba que el barco fuera tan alto- dijo jadeando

- Qué te pasa querido, ¿nervioso?-

- Pues…-

- Vamos Baileyi, no creo que mi papá se moleste, para empezar, ni siquiera está aquí-

-¿No?-

- No, mira-

Efectivamente el barco estaba vacío. La manta donde dormía Balto estaba fría, por lo que tenía tiempo que se había ido.

- Tal vez se fue con Jenna- dijo Baileyi

- O con Muk y Luk-

- No creo, con ellos estarían Boris y Stella-

- ¿Stella?-

- Si, es la compañera de Boris-

- ¡El tío Boris tiene compañera!- dijo boquiabierta

- Claro, ¿no te lo dije?-

- No-

- Umm…perdón- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

- Me encantaría conocerla, ¿Cómo es?- dijo moviendo la cola, emocionada

- ¿Por qué no mejor buscamos a Boris?, puedo seguir su rastro desde aquí-

- ¡Si!, vamos con mi tío- dijo y rápidamente bajó las escaleras. Baileyi se acercó al borde y se asomó

- Em, Aleu-

- ¿Mande?-

- Es para el otro lado- dijo sonriendo

Baileyi caminaba con los ojos cerrados y la nariz pegada al suelo. Aleu lo seguía muy de cerca, tanto que a veces chocaba con su cola.

- Aleu, se que estás impaciente pero, ¿puedes guardar un poco de distancia?- dijo después de que casi cae a un charco de lodo al ser empujado

- Lo siento, no puedo esperar por verlo-

Baileyi continuó caminando hasta que el rastro era tan fuerte que pudo abrir sus ojos y ver que estaba delante de ellos, a unos cuantos metros, pasando otro charco de lodo. Antes de que Baileyi pudiera hacer algo Aleu vio a su tío y, emocionada, saltó a Baileyi y cayó sobre el charco haciendo que todo el lodo cayera en la cara y parte del pecho y patas de Baileyi.

- ¡Tío Boris!- gritó corriendo hacia él

- ¿Aleu?- dijo el ganso volteando

Aleu llegó con Boris y lo "abrazó" fuertemente

- ¡Aleu, regresaste!- dijo devolviendo el abrazo

- Tío Boris, ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Bien, no puedo quejarme, ¿Cómo has estado tú?-

- Muy bien tío-

- Em, Aleu, ¿Quién es el enlodado que está detrás de ti?-

- ¿Enlodado?-

Aleu volteó y vio a un enlodado Baileyi el cual se había quitado el lodo de la parte de los ojos y la miraba algo molesto

- Gracias por esperar, eh escuchado que el lodo es bueno para la piel-

- Perdón- dijo riendo

- Reconozco esa voz, pero… ¿Baileyi?- dijo Boris

- Hola Boris, te abrazaría pero no quiero ensuciarte las plumas-

- ¡Jaja!, ¡hola Lobo!, tiempo sin verte-

- ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Bien, no puedo quejarme, ¿y tú?-

- Enlodado, pero bien, ¿y Stella?-

- Pues ella está algo…algo distante-

- ¿Distante?-

- Si…le gusta volar sola y ya casi no está conmigo-

- ¿Y porque no hablas con ella?- dijo Aleu

- Supongo que debería hacerlo- dijo con la mirada y el pico bajos

- Vamos Boris- dijo Baileyi mientras se sacudía dejando el piso y a Aleu con lodo, la cual se le quedó viendo- el amor está en el aire-

Boris volteó a ver a Aleu, sonriendo de nuevo

- ¡Pero mira como has crecido, Aleu!-

- No eh crecido tanto, tío- dijo riendo

- Aun recuerdo cuando eras una pequeña cachorrita que empezaba a aullar-

- ¿Desde cachorra ya aullabas?- dijo Baileyi sonriendo

- Si, desde siempre eh sido una Loba-

- Una Loba que se fue pero que regresó a sus orígenes para ver a su padre- dijo Boris- por cierto Baileyi, ¿Qué te pasó en la oreja?-

Baileyi contó de nuevo la historia del oso, esta vez con Aleu aportando algunos detalles.

- Me sorprende que no hayas muerto- dijo Boris al terminar el relato

- Por desgracia ese oso no era como Muk y Luk- dijo Baileyi

- Por cierto, ¿en donde están esos 2?- dijo Aleu

- Deben estar jugando en el bosque o algo así- dijo Boris

- ¿Y no sabes donde puede estar Stella?-

-Creo que está en el aserradero o en el lago-

-¿Y en donde está mi papá?-

- Creo que se fue con Jenna al bosque-

Aleu y Baileyi se miraron

- ¿Quieres ir con tu papá o con Stella?- dijo Baileyi

- Pues…-

- Balto está con Jenna así que tal vez no deberían interrumpirlos- dijo Boris

-Entonces vayamos con Stella-

- Pero Stella seguro está ocupada-

- Si, pero es mejor interrumpir a una gansa solitaria que a una pareja de enamorados-

- ¿Verdad Baileyi?- dijo Aleu riendo

- ¿Verdad Aleu?- dijo Baileyi, riendo también

Ambos Lobos juntaron cariñosamente sus cabezas, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo

- Am… ¿me perdí de algo?- dijo Boris extrañado

Aleu y Baileyi se miraron

- Somos novios- dijo Aleu sonriendo

Boris quedó boquiabierto, con los ojos bien abiertos y las alas caídas

- ¡¿Son novios?-

- Em…si- dijo Baileyi

Boris comenzó a avanzar hacia la pareja y se detuvo en medio de los 2. Abrió las alas y los estrujó en un gran abrazo

- Me alegro mucho por los 2- dijo sonriendo

Abrazó a Aleu y luego a Baileyi, y ambos le devolvieron el abrazo

- Debes cuidarla mucho, Baileyi- dijo viéndolo, y luego viendo a Aleu- y tú también cuídalo mucho-

- Puedes apostar por que lo haré- dijo Baileyi

- Y yo también, siempre lo haré- dijo Aleu

- Supongo que vinieron a ver a Balto para decirle esto-

- Em…-dijo Aleu

- No se preocupen, mi pico estará cerrado-

- Ah…gracias tío Boris- dijo Aleu

Sin siquiera hablar, ambos lobos acordaron no decirle nada a Boris sobre la boda por el momento. Después de todo, ya habían sido muchas emociones fuertes para él por un día.

- ¿Le darán la noticia a Stella?-

- Claro- dijo Baileyi

- Los acompaño, sirve que hablo bien con ella-

Los lobos y el ganso fueron, primero, al aserradero, y al ver que no se encontraba ahí la compañera de Boris decidieron ir al lago donde la encontraron nadando sola, hundida en sus pensamientos.

- Se ve…fría o solitaria- dijo Aleu

- Ella era muy alegre, pero de repente se volvió así- dijo Boris

- Una mujer no cambia así como así de carácter-

- ¿No?- preguntaron Boris y Baileyi al mismo tiempo

Aleu los miró molesta

- No-

- Si tú lo dices- dijo Boris

Aleu le iba a reclamar, pero Baileyi la interrumpió

- Luego discutimos eso, ahora debemos ver que tiene-

- ¿Y como lo haremos?- dijo Boris

- Habla con ella- dijo Baileyi

- Pero….-

- Vamos Boris, si nunca le preguntas, nunca lo sabrás. Si hay un problema, lo mejor es hablarlo y tratar de resolverlo juntos-

- Tienes razón, debo hablar con ella-

- Así se habla Boris, ve-

- Resolveremos todo, juntos-

- Exacto, ve-

- Y además…-

- Boris- lo interrumpió Baileyi- ¿lo vas a hacer o no?-

Boris volteó hacia el lago

- ¿Qué hace Aleu ahí?-

- ¿Qué?-

Mientras ellos "hablaban" Aleu se había metido al lago y nadaba lentamente hacia la gansa

- Creo que ella sí le va a hablar- dijo Boris

Aleu le habló a Stella para que volteara la cual, al hacer esto, dio un respingo por el susto, el cual Aleu calmó rápidamente diciendo algo mientras señalaba a Boris y a Baileyi los cuales, al ver que Stella los observaba, la saludaron levemente. Fue un largo rato el que estuvieron hablando "de mujer a mujer" Aleu y Stella, mientras que Boris y Baileyi trataron de leer sus labios y pico y de comprender la situación aunque, al no lograrlo, decidieron echarse y charlar.

En un momento dado Stella abrazó a Aleu la cual le devolvió el abrazo. Ambas comenzaron a nadar hacia la orilla donde se sacudieron y caminaron hacia sus parejas los cuales se quedaron en su posición, solo que extrañados.

Stella fue con Baileyi y lo abrazó

- Muchas felicidades lobito, espero que seas un buen esposo- le susurró al oído

- Eh, claro, gracias, no te preocupes- dijo extrañado volteando a ver a Aleu la cual simplemente le sonrió

Después caminó hacia Boris y lo abrazó, susurrándole también algo al oído. Boris le devolvió el abrazo

- Creo que deberíamos irnos, cariño- le susurro Aleu a Baileyi y acto seguido le dio una lamida en la mejilla

- De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo

Los 2 lobos se fueron dejando a los gansos con la necesaria privacidad

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Stella que nos vamos a casar?- dijo Baileyi

- Cosas de mujeres, no lo entenderías-

- Ya lo creo-

Los lobos iban caminando hacia el cuarto de la caldera donde planeaban esperar a Kodi y al equipo para darles la noticia de su boda. Esperaban tener el apoyo de una parte de la familia y de todo el equipo de perros de correo.

Al llegar, Baileyi le dio un rápido "tour" contando los gratos recuerdos que tenía. Aleu también le contó los suyos. Después de eso y al no llegar el equipo, decidieron echarse detrás de unos barriles para esperar.

La noche iba cayendo y el clan de Lobos comenzaba a tener hambre.

- Tengo hambre- dijo Nuk

- Lo se Nuk, todos tenemos hambre- dijo Cazador tratando de no parecer preocupado

- ¿Cuándo iremos a cazar?-

- Mañana nos dividiremos en equipos para buscar comida. En cuanto encontremos una buena presa nos llamaremos para atacar y comer-

- ¿Y Aleu y Baileyi?- dijo Yak

- Se que ellos verán que hacer, aunque bien les podemos guardar un pedazo-

- Podría ser-

- Entonces está decidido, mañana iremos a cazar-

- ¡Bien!- dijeron los lobos

- Formen equipos de una vez y recuerden la regla principal: aléjense de los humanos y del pueblo- dijo serio

- ¿Y si ellos nos hacen algo?- preguntó un lobo

- Huyan. No quiero que tengamos problemas con ellos, o peor aun, que les pase algo a ustedes-

Los Lobos quedaron unos momentos en silencio

- Está bien, nos mantendremos alejados- dijeron finalmente

- Bien, ahora preparemos los equipos y descansemos para el día de mañana-

Los Lobos obedecieron a su líder provisional.

La oscuridad ya era profunda cuando el equipo de perros de correo por fin llegó a Nome. El Sr. Simpson llevó a los perros al cuarto de la caldera donde les agradeció y les dejó alimento para, posteriormente, irse a descansar.

-No puedo creer que hubiera esa tormenta- dijo Kirby

- Fue demasiado fuerte- dijo Kodi

- Espero que no haya más, porque…-comenzó a decir Ralph cuando Dusty lo interrumpió

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?-

Detrás de los barriles se escuchaba un sonido que bien podía ser un pequeño motor.

Los perros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que vieron a Aleu y Baileyi durmiendo, solo que éste lo hacía con las patas hacia arriba y roncando mientras que Aleu lo hacia de forma normal.

- No sabía que roncaba así- dijo Dusty sorprendida

- ¿Cómo es que a tu hermana no la despierta eso?- dijo Kirby

- No lo se, pero lo mejor será despertarlos- dijo mientras movía con una pata alternadamente a Aleu y a Baileyi, hasta que ambos se despertaron

- ¡Kodi!- dijo Aleu feliz, eh inmediatamente se paró para abrazar a su hermano

- Hola Aleu- dijo éste sonriendo

- Hola Equipo de Perros de Correo de Nome- dijo Baileyi sin cambiar de posición

- Hola Lobo- dijo Dusty- no sabía que roncabas-

- Suelo hacerlo cuando duermo en esta posición- dijo poniéndose de pié- siento que ahora se tardaron mas de lo normal en la entrega-

- Hubo una fuerte tormenta que nos redujo mucho la visibilidad- dijo Kodi

- Las entregas ahora serán más complicadas- dijo Kirby

- Y peligrosas- dijo Aleu- ¿Tienen que hacer esas entregas con este clima?-

- Es nuestra obligación- dijo Ralph

- Sin importar el clima, nosotros debemos cumplir con nuestro deber- dijo Kodi

- Espero que no les pase nada- dijo Aleu

- Tranquila hermanita, tenemos experiencia en esto-

Hubo un breve silencio que fue roto por Kirby

- Y, ¿se quedaran a dormir aquí?-

- Lo mejor sería que fuéramos con nuestro clan- dijo Baileyi

- Pero antes, debemos hablar con ustedes- dijo Aleu

Aleu se paró junto a Baileyi y éste se le pegó. Había llegado el momento por el que Baileyi, y ahora también Aleu, estaban nerviosos

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kodi

- Bueno, hermano, no venimos solo por una visita familiar y social- dijo Aleu

- ¿Entonces?-

- La verdad es que desde hace un tiempo Baileyi y yo somos…novios-

Todos los perros quedaron boquiabiertos

- Wow- dijo Kirby

- Sorprendente- dijo Ralph

- Mmm- dijo Dusty

Instintivamente todos voltearon a ver a Kodi el cual seguía con la misma expresión

- Vas- le susurró Aleu en el oído a Baileyi

- Y, este, si eso les sorprendió pues, debo decirles que…bueno…más bien, debo decirte Kodi que…este…- mientras decía esto, subía y bajaba la mirada, moviendo las patas

- ¿Qué?- dijo Kodi algo serio

- …que…que me quiero casar con Aleu- dijo viendo a Kodi a los ojos

Hubo otro silencio

-Wow- dijeron todos los perros con excepción de Kodi

Kodi se acercó a Baileyi y se sentó frente a él

- ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?-

- Si-

- Eso se lo deberías pedir a mi padre-

- Primero quería pedírtelo. Kodi, eres un gran amigo y…-

- Tranquilo- lo interrumpió Kodi sonriendo- tienes mi permiso, no estés nervioso-

Baileyi inmediatamente abrazó a Kodi

- ¡Gracias!-

- De nada, cuñado, solo cuídala y trátala bien- le dijo al oído

- No te preocupes, lo haré aunque me cueste la vida- le contestó de la misma forma

Baileyi y Kodi se separaron y este abrazó a su hermana

- Estoy muy feliz por ti, Aleu- dijo sonriendo

- Gracias hermano- dijo de la misma forma

- Cuídalo y trátalo bien- le dijo al oído

- Siempre lo haré-

Esta vez el abrazo duró un poco más, tiempo que utilizaron los otros 3 perros para felicitar a su antiguo compañero. Finalmente, después de que todos se hubieran felicitado, Aleu y Baileyi decidieron partir con su clan

- Es una lástima que no puedan pasar aquí la noche- dijo Ralph

- Lo mejor es que veamos al clan- dijo Aleu

- ¿Y cuando hablaran con papá?- dijo Kodi

- Mañana lo haremos, si es que lo encontramos-

- Si quieren, hago que se quede en el barco para que les sea más fácil-

- ¡Sería genial!- dijo emocionada- Boris sabe que somos novios y cree que eso le diremos a papá, si quieres organízate con él-

- Lo haré-

- Bueno, muchas gracias hermano- dijo abrazándolo

- No hay de que, hermana- dijo devolviendo el abrazo

-Em, gracias Kodi…eh…cuñado- dijo Baileyi- nos vemos mañana-

- Hasta mañana cuñado Baileyi- dijo abrazándolo

- Hasta mañana- dijo devolviendo el abrazo

Los 2 Lobos se dirigieron a la puerta

- Adiós- dijeron Aleu y Baileyi sonriendo

- Adiós- dijeron los perros

Los 2 lobos salieron del cuarto de la caldera, cobijados por la oscuridad. Decidieron llegar a donde estaba el clan por la parte externa del pueblo. Eso hacían cuando se detuvieron a observar el pueblo con varias luces encendidas. Una vista muy bonita.

- Que hermoso- dijo Aleu

- Este es un pueblo muy bonito- dijo Baileyi

- Hicimos una buena elección al venir aquí- dijo sonriendo

- Así es- dijo de la misma forma

Ambos lobos se sentaron, cruzando sus colas, Aleu recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Baileyi y éste recargando su cabeza en la cabeza de ella

- ¿Debemos ir con el clan?- dijo Aleu bostezando, sin cambiar de posición- ya es muy noche-

- Teóricamente- dijo bostezando también- pero podríamos dormir aquí. Necesitaremos fuerzas para mañana-

- Aun así, deberíamos avisarle a Cazador-

- Podríamos aullarle para que viniera-

- Pero eso podría poner nerviosos a los pobladores-

Los 2 quedaron en silencio, contemplando como varias luces comenzaban a apagarse, quedando una que otra encendida

- Mejor vamos con el clan- dijo Aleu- algo que me dice que mañana no los veremos en un rato-

- De acuerdo, vamos-

Todo el clan dormía excepto Cazador el cual se mantenía en alerta, cuando llegaron los 2 lobos. Al verlos, Cazador corrió a su encuentro tratando de no despertar a los demás

- Hola, ¿Cómo les fue?- dijo en voz baja, mostrando claros signos de cansancio

- ¿Qué haces despierto?- lo reprendió Aleu en voz baja, pero seria

- No podía dormir. Debía protegerlos-

- Un líder cansado no es muy práctico. Debes dormir-

- Lo siento- dijo bajando las orejas y la cabeza

- No te preocupes- dijo levantándole la cabeza con una pata- lo haces bien- dijo sonriendo

- Y contestando a tu pregunta, nos fue bien, aunque no encontramos a Balto- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Y entonces?-

- Se lo dijimos a mi hermano y al equipo de perros de correo- dijo Aleu

- Uuuh, ¿y que dijo el cuñado?- dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Baileyi

- Lo tomó bastante bien- dijo Baileyi sonriendo por el tono de la pregunta

- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?-

- Bastante-

- Ahora solo falta Balto-

- ¿Y como te fue?- dijo Aleu

- Bien. Se quejan de que tienen hambre, así que organicé equipos y mañana nos dedicaremos a cazar-

- ¿Y ya eligieron una zona?-

- Si, es una que está alejada de aquí para evitar problemas con los humanos-

- Muy bien, me alegra que ya tengas todo planeado-

- Gracias- dijo bostezando

- Deberíamos descansar- dijo Baileyi- mañana nos espera un día pesado-

- Si. Vamos- dijo Aleu

Los 3 lobos se echaron para descansar. A la mañana siguiente, Aleu y Baileyi se despidieron del clan, dando algunas instrucciones extra, y tomaron rumbo hacia el barco. Poco faltaba para que llegaran cuando les salió al paso Boris.

- Tu padre y tu madre están en el barco junto con Kodi- dijo el ganso

- Perfecto, gracias tío- dijo Aleu

- No hay de que-

- ¿Y si le decimos ya?- le susurró Baileyi a Aleu

- De acuerdo- le contestó de la misma forma

- Boris, hay algo que debemos decirte- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- No vinimos a Nome solo para decirle a Balto que somos novios-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Venimos a pedirle permiso porque…nos queremos casar-

El ganso volvió a quedar como cuando se enteró que eran novios. Esta vez tardó un poco más en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, abrazó a los 2 lobos

- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes 2- dijo sonriendo mientras los abrazaba

- Gracias tío- dijo Aleu sonriendo

- Gracias Boris- dijo Baileyi de la misma forma

- Supongo que mantendrán lo que me prometieron ayer-

- Claro- dijeron los 2

- De acuerdo, ahora vayamos con Balto y Jenna-

Los lobos y el ganso se dirigieron hacia el barco. El primero en subir las escaleras fue el ganso, seguido por Aleu. Baileyi se quedó sentado, observando las escaleras, pensando.

- Les tengo una sorpresita- dijo Boris al terminar de subir

- ¿Qué pasa Boris?- dijo Balto

Balto y Jenna se encontraban sentados frente al lugar donde Balto dormía, mientras que Kodi estaba mas cerca de la orilla

- Miren lo que trajo la marea- dijo Boris

En ese momento terminó de subir Aleu

- ¡Aleu!- dijeron Balto y Jenna, emocionados

- ¡Papá, mamá!- dijo la loba de la misma forma

Los 3 canes corrieron y se juntaron en un abrazo familiar, soltando lágrimas de emoción

- Los eh extrañado mucho- dijo Aleu casi llorando

- Nosotros también hija- dijo Jenna la cual si estaba llorando

- Mi cachorra- dijo Balto el cual se aguantaba las ganas de llorar

La familia duró largo rato abrazada; mientras tanto Baileyi comenzó a subir uno a uno los escalones tratando, de nuevo, de no caer por los hoyos de la escalera

- ¿Cómo has estado hija?- dijo Jenna

- Muy bien mamá, ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?-

- Muy bien hija-

- ¿Cómo ah estado el clan?- dijo Balto

- Muy bien. Casi no han sucedido problemas-

- ¿Casi?-

- Bueno, tuvimos un problema con un oso, pero…-

- ¡¿Qué?- dijo Jenna espantada

- ¡¿Un oso, que pasó?- dijo Balto recordando su incidente con el oso

Aleu les contó la historia. Cuando terminó los 2 canes estaban sorprendidos

- ¿Y donde está Baileyi?- dijo Jenna

Antes de que Aleu pudiera contestar, el lobo café terminó de subir los escalones

- Hola…Jenna…hola…Balto…-dijo jadeando

- ¡Baileyi!- dijo Balto emocionado, eh inmediatamente lo abrazó- gracias por salvar a mi hija-

- Te estamos muy agradecidos- dijo Jenna mientras lo abrazaba- ¿Aun te duele la oreja?-

- Solo cuando me muerden-

- ¿Y porque te la muerden?- dijo extrañada

Aleu y Baileyi se miraron rápidamente

- Por…juegos- dijo sonriendo- y sobre las gracias, no hay porque darlas. Por Aleu daría la vida-

- Wow… ¿y cuanto se quedarán aquí?- dijo Jenna

- ¿Vienen solos?- dijo Balto

- Venimos con el clan- dijo Aleu- ellos están fuera del pueblo, lejos de los humanos-

- Y honestamente, no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Balto

Aleu y Baileyi volvieron a mirarse. Había llegado la hora. Se sentaron juntos y juntaron una de sus patas delanteras. Los 2 canes los miraron, extrañados.

- Mamá, papá, desde que me fui con los Lobos no había conocido a nadie con quien quisiera estar…nadie a quien pudiera amar…- mientras hablaba apretaba la pata de Baileyi- hasta que lo conocí- dijo mirándolo, el cual sonrió y se sonrojó- desde que llegó al clan nos llevamos muy bien, nos hicimos grandes amigos y hasta me salvó de un oso y después…nos hicimos novios-

Balto y Jenna estaban sorprendidos

- Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos- comenzó a decir Baileyi- y en todo ese tiempo la fui amando cada vez mas. Como dije, por ella daría la vida. Y ahora, que la amo tanto…quisiera pedirles…la pata de su hija en matrimonio. Quiero casarme con Aleu-

Los 2 perros estaban sorprendidos. Balto simplemente no se movía ni parpadeaba. Jenna, por su parte, reaccionó más rápidamente.

- ¡Es lo más hermoso que eh escuchado!- dijo casi llorando- y en lo que su padre reacciona, ¡Claro que tienen mi permiso!- dicho esto corrió para abrazar a Aleu la cual casi se cae

- ¡Gracias mamá!- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

Jenna dejó de abrazar a su hija y abrazó a Baileyi

- Cuídala mucho- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

- Siempre lo haré, Jenna- dijo devolviendo el abrazo- gracias-

Jenna volvió a abrazar a Aleu, mientras tanto, Balto caminó hacia Baileyi

- Baileyi, ven conmigo por favor- dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el extremo delantero del barco.

Baileyi lo comenzó a seguir bastante nervioso, hasta que ambos se sentaron cerca del borde

- Así que te quieres casar con Aleu- dijo serio

- Si-

- ¿La amas?-

- Claro, más que a mi vida-

- ¿Siempre la protegerás?-

- Aunque me cueste la vida-

Balto quedó un momento en silencio, pensativo

- Baileyi, te conozco y sé que serás un buen esposo-

- ¿Quieres decir que…?- dijo comenzando a emocionarse

- Si- dijo interrumpiéndolo- tienen mi permiso-

Baileyi abrazó inmediatamente a Balto

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- dijo emocionado

- De nada- dijo devolviendo el abrazo, sonriendo

En ese momento Jenna, Aleu, Kodi y Boris se les unieron

- ¡Gracias papá!- dijo Aleu abrazándolo

- Tú también cuídalo, hija- dijo devolviendo el abrazo

- ¡Tendremos una boda!- dijo Boris, emocionado

- Hay que organizar todo- dijo Kodi, emocionado también

Los canes y el ganso festejaban cuando escucharon el graznido de un cuervo que volaba sobre ellos

- Ese cuervo- dijo Balto reconociéndolo

- ¿Es el mismo?- dijo Aleu

En ese momento Aleu y Baileyi comenzaron a tener una visión. Comenzaron a ver el barco y posteriormente el lago, por el que la visión fue avanzando hasta llegar al borde del bosque, en donde se formó un camino. Los lobos salieron del transe y vieron que todos los observaban

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jenna

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Kodi

- Una visión- dijo Aleu intrigada

- ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?- dijo Balto

Aleu contó rápidamente la visión

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- dijo Boris

- Al parecer, debemos ir a ese lugar- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Jenna

- ¿Cuándo?- dijo Kodi

- Creo que lo más pronto posible- dijo Balto

- Deberíamos decirle al clan- dijo Aleu

- Puedo decirles yo-

- Pero ahora están cazando, será más difícil encontrarlos-

- Puedo seguir su rastro- dijo Baileyi- así será más fácil encontrarlos-

- De acuerdo, vamos- dijo Aleu

- Iré con ustedes- dijo Balto

- ¿Y nosotros que hacemos?- dijo Boris señalando a Jenna y a Kodi

- Pueden buscar la entrada al camino del bosque-

- Muy bien, vamos- dijo Jenna

Los canes y el ganso bajaron del barco y cada grupo tomó su dirección. Rápidamente los lobos y el híbrido llegaron a donde descansaba el clan, y de ahí Baileyi se dedicó a rastrear a Cazador hasta que, alejándose bastante del lugar de descanso y aún más del pueblo, lo encontraron con otro lobo

- ¡Cazador!- le gritó Aleu

El lobo volteó y rápidamente corrió hacia ellos

- ¿Qué pasa?, pensé que estarían con Balto-

- Aquí estoy- dijo Balto

- Oh…hola Balto-

- Hola Cazador-

- Bien, ahora que ya se conocen, Cazador, Aleu y yo debemos ir al bosque- dijo Baileyi

- Pero ya estamos en el bosque- dijo Cazador extrañado

Baileyi le contó rápidamente su visión

- Eso cambia las cosas-

- Cazador, no sé cuánto tiempo nos podamos ausentar así que, mientras tanto, serás el líder del clan- dijo Aleu

Cazador tardó un poco en asimilar lo que le habían dicho

-Wow…gracias, Aleu, daré lo mejor de mí-

- Si llegas a necesitar ayuda, puedes decirme- dijo Balto

- Gracias papá- dijo Aleu

- Bueno, ¿y cuando se van a ir?- dijo Cazador

- Ya, solo veníamos a avisarte-

- De acuerdo, cuídense mucho y buena suerte-

- Gracias-

Cazador volvió con el otro lobo mientras que Aleu, Balto y Baileyi se dirigieron hacia el lago. En cuanto llegaron a este comenzaron a rodearlo hasta que encontraron a Boris, Jenna y Kodi

- Nunca había visto este camino- dijo Kodi inspeccionando la entrada

En esa parte del borde del bosque parecía que simplemente los árboles habían desaparecido y se había formado una entrada y un camino que se iba haciendo más y más profundo y oscuro conforme se avanzaba

- Parece profundo- dijo Baileyi

- Y algo oscuro- dijo Aleu tratando de ver el final, sin éxito- me pregunto, ¿Por qué se habrá formado?-

- Tal vez debería ir con ustedes- dijo Boris

- Gracias tío, pero la visión la tuvimos Baileyi y yo, así que supongo que solo nosotros debemos ir-

-Está bien, mientras podemos ir organizando todos los detalles-

- Claro- dijo sonriendo

Hubo un pequeño silencio durante el cual Jenna abrazó a su hija

- Cuídate mucho Aleu-

- Lo haré mamá, no te preocupes- dijo devolviendo el abrazo

Jenna ahora abrazó a Baileyi

- Cuídate y cuídala mucho-

- Lo haré Jenna- dijo devolviendo el abrazo

Aleu y Baileyi se despidieron de la misma forma de los demás y se pusieron en la entrada del camino

- ¿Entramos?- dijo Aleu

- Vamos- dijo Baileyi

Los 2 lobos se adentraron en el bosque mientras que los canes y el ganso los veían, hasta que se fueron perdiendo la oscuridad

- ¿Crees que vayan por eso?- dijo Jenna a Balto

- Creo que si-

Jenna y Balto sonrieron.


	5. La búsqueda de los anillos

**La búsqueda de los anillos**

El camino era estrecho, los árboles que lo formaban eran altos y sus follajes impedían que entrara mucha luz, haciéndolo algo oscuro y hasta lúgubre.

- Si esto tuviera techo parecería la entrada a una cueva- dijo Aleu

- No me recuerdes las cuevas- dijo Baileyi mientras movía la oreja lastimada

- No te preocupes, no hay osos en este bosque- dijo riendo

- Eso espero-

Los lobos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un gran claro. Por ser un área más abierta había una mayor cantidad de luz. En el centro se alcanzaba a ver un bulto.

- ¿Un camino angosto y ahora un enorme claro? ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- dijo Aleu

- Un lugar extraño, considerando que estamos en el por un sueño-

- ¿Eso que está en el centro es un caribú?-

- Eso parece- dijo olfateando el aire

Los 2 lobos se acercaron, caminando primero, y corriendo después, pues al confirmar que efectivamente se trataba de un caribú sus estómagos recordaron la necesidad de alimentarse. Los lobos se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo inerte del caribú, el cual estaba muerto pero fresco, y comieron vorazmente.

- ¿Notas algo raro en el caribú?- dijo Baileyi

-Que está muy fresco para estar muerto-

- Y que no tenía ninguna herida-

Efectivamente el caribú estaba sin ningún tipo de lesión mortal aparente y, si no fuera porque estaban acostumbrados a tratar con caribús muertos o próximos a estarlo, habrían pensado que estaba dormido.

- Me pregunto cómo habrá muerto-

- Y cómo llego hasta aquí- dijo Baileyi olfateando alrededor del cadáver con los ojos cerrados- no hay ningún rastro de llegada, es solo como si hubiera aparecido ahí-

- Eso es imposible- dijo Aleu, y caminando hacia su compañero agregó- este lugar me da miedo-

- No te preocupes, querida- dijo mientras la abrazaba- todo estará bien-

- Parece que este lugar no tiene ninguna salida más que por donde llegamos-

- No creo que solo hayamos venido a comer un caribú mágico-

- Exploremos, a ver si encontramos otra salida- dijo riendo

- Tu ve por halla y yo iré por aquí-

Ambos lobos comenzaron a recorrer el claro por direcciones opuestas. Los árboles se encontraban acomodados de la misma manera que en el camino, por lo que era prácticamente imposible pasar a través de ellos. Baileyi comenzaba a pensar que en verdad solo habían ido a comer cuando Aleu encontró otro camino.

- ¡Baileyi, encontré algo!-

Baileyi corrió hacia su prometida. Al llegar vio otro camino que era igual al camino por el que habían llegado.

- Se ve igual de largo y oscuro- dijo Aleu

- Ya que es el único camino supongo que debemos recorrerlo-

- Pero será mañana-

-¿Qué?-

- Ya está comenzando a oscurecer, y ese camino no me da confianza sin luz-

Efectivamente el cielo comenzaba a tornarse naranja.

- No parece haber un sitio donde podamos dormir sin pasar frio-

- Podríamos cavar junto a un árbol lo suficiente para que entremos los 2-

- Mientras más juntos estemos, menos frio pasaremos- dijo sonriendo

- Exacto- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- vamos-

- ¿Qué árbol te gustaría para dormir?-

Aleu recorrió el lugar con la vista.

- Ese- dijo señalando con su pata uno que se encontraba por la parte media a su derecha

- Está bonito, tienes buen gusto- dijo sonriendo

- Lo sé, querido- dijo hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de su amado

Los lobos se dirigieron al árbol señalado y, después de imaginar lo que harían, comenzaron a cavar hasta que dejaron un hoyo con forma de medio círculo, lo suficientemente profundo para que entraran los 2 y quedaran por debajo del nivel de la superficie.

- Somos bueno cavadores- dijo Aleu orgullosa

- Creo que es una buena madriguera-

- Y lo terminamos justo a tiempo-

El cielo se había tornado de un azul muy oscuro, con muchas pecas blancas y brillantes.

- ¿Sabes? Con este cielo estrellado la madriguera se ve muy cómoda- dijo Baileyi

- Pero algo le falta-

- ¿Qué?-

- Haber, metete-

Baileyi "entró" en la madriguera de un salto. La mitad de su cuerpo sobresalía de ésta.

- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó Aleu

- Em… ¿qué?-

- Vacía no se veía tan bien, pero ahora que estás ahí podría pasar toda la vida en ella-

Baileyi se sonrojó.

- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves a la luz de las estrellas?-

Ahora fue Aleu quien se sonrojó

- Y más desde éste ángulo-

- No te acostumbres a la vista- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y saltando dentro de la madriguera- mejor acostúmbrate a esta-

- Ahora la madriguera está completa-

Aleu se acercó a Baileyi (solo fue un paso lo que tuvo que dar) y volvió a pegar su nariz a su cuello. Baileyi se estremeció y mordió levemente el cuello de su amada, a lo que ésta respondió mordiendo su cuello. Aleu comenzó a bajar su cuerpo sin soltar a Baileyi haciendo que éste hiciera lo mismo y una vez que estuvieron echados soltó su cuello.

- ¿Te das cuenta que ésta es nuestra primera noche los 2 solos?- dijo recargando su cabeza en la nuca de Baileyi

- Tienes toda la razón, querida- dijo recargando su cabeza en las patas de ella

Ambos lobos permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando del momento.

- ¿Por qué habremos tenido esa visión?- dijo finalmente Aleu

- Sea lo que sea, mañana lo descubriremos al recorrer el camino-

- Así es-

Hubo otro momento de silencio-

- ¿Sabes?, estás muy cómodo- dijo Aleu con los ojos cerrados

- Tu también- dijo de la misma forma- pero, ¿no te estás torciendo?-

- Un poquito, pero vale la pena-

- ¿Quieres que mejor cambiemos de posición?-

-…si a ti no te molesta-

- Para nada-

- Ponte de costado-

Aleu se separó un poco de Baileyi y éste se recostó sobre su lado derecho. Aleu se paró y se posicionó sobre Baileyi, recargando toda su zona ventral en el costado del lobo café, dejando sus patas izquierdas de un lado y las derechas de otro y recargando su hocico cerca de la oreja izquierda.

- ¿Mejor?- dijo Baileyi

- Mucho mejor-

Aleu comenzó a morder levemente la oreja de Baileyi. Acompañó sus mordías con pequeñas lamidas las cuales expandió a todo su rostro. Por su misma posición Baileyi no podía hacer nada más que sacar su lengua de vez en cuando. Finalmente cuando Aleu comenzaba a descender a su cuello, Baileyi se levantó levemente e hizo que Aleu quedara acostada sobre su lomo; acto seguido se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla y a lamerle el rostro.

- Te amo Aleu- dijo con un susurro en su oído

- Y yo a ti, Baileyi- dijo de la misma forma

Los amantes volvieron a besarse abrazados, cuerpo con cuerpo, mientras la luna y las estrellas los bañaban de un fulgor de plata haciendo que sus pelajes brillaran juntos bajo el mismo ritmo.

La luz iba asomándose por arriba de los árboles, las aves comenzaban a cantar y el cielo se iba tornando naranja. Un viento matutino movió ligeramente el pelaje de los 2 amantes los cuales se encontraban echados uno al lado del otro, con las patas delanteras cruzadas.

El primero en despertar fue Baileyi. Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces, y se estiró haciendo tronar sus huesos como era costumbre. Echó un vistazo hacia donde debía estar el caribú y notó que ya no estaba, volteó a ver a su amada la cual, como sintiendo su mirada, se despertó suavemente y lo miró sonriendo.

- Buenos días, querido-

- Buenos días, querida-

Aleu se levantó, se estiró y lamió a su prometido en la mejilla, el cual le devolvió el gesto.

- Que hermosa mañana- dijo Aleu

- Así es, hermosa-

Ambos lobos estaban de muy buen humor.

- ¿Qué notas de raro aquí?- dijo Baileyi

- Que el caribú no está- dijo extrañada, pero sonriendo aún

- Este lugar es muy extraño-

- Pues desde anoche me parece muy lindo-

Baileyi sonrió y le volvió a lamer en la mejilla, aunque esta vez más cerca de los labios. Ambos lobos permanecieron de pie, contemplando el amanecer desde su madriguera improvisada.

- Hoy es el día- dijo finalmente Aleu

- Hoy recorreremos el camino-

Aleu pegó su costado al de Baileyi.

- Vamos-

Los lobos salieron sin dificultad de la madriguera y cruzaron lentamente el claro hasta llegar al camino.

- ¿Listo querido?-

- Listo querida-

Comenzaron a caminar por el camino el cual era igual al camino por el que habían llegado al claro. A pesar de que el sol comenzaba a salir, el camino se veía oscuro. Estuvieron caminando un buen tramo hasta que se toparon con un pequeño problema: una bifurcación.

- ¿Qué camino debemos tomar?- dijo Aleu

- No lo sé, ambos se ven iguales-

Efectivamente, ambos caminos se veían idénticos.

- Tal vez esta es una señal- dijo pensativa Aleu

- ¿De qué?-

- De que debemos separarnos-

Baileyi quedó en silencio

- Un camino para cada una que, al final, estoy segura que se volverán a unir- continuó Aleu

- …muy a mi pesar debo admitir que tienes razón-

- Pero no me gusta la idea de tener que separarme de ti-

- Ni a mí, pero no creo que nos hayan puesto 2 caminos solo para que elijamos si ir por uno u otro-

- …yo iré por el camino izquierdo, tu ve por el derecho-

- Si algo llega a pasar aúllame, ¿sí?-

- Tú también hazlo, aunque espero que no sea necesario-

- También lo espero-

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos lobos se abrazaron y besaron, tiernamente primero, y apasionadamente después.

- Buena suerte Aleu, te amo-

- Buena suerte Baileyi, también te amo-

Y ambos lobos se separaron andando cada quien por su camino y esperando volver a encontrarse muy pronto.

Aleu caminaba despacio, atenta a cualquier ruido que sus orejas pudieran captar. De vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza para olfatear el aire y comprobar que se encontraba sola, algo que la tranquilizaba pero que a su vez le disgustaba. De vez en cuando llegaba a percibir un olor muy parecido al de Baileyi, aunque un poco más delicado. Creía que ese olor era producto de su imaginación o del mismo olor de su amado combinado con el de ella.

El camino presentaba curvas ocasionales, pero principalmente era recto. El ancho del mismo era lo suficientemente espacioso para que pasaran 2 lobos sin problemas.

- "Tal vez si debíamos venir los 2 por aquí"- pensó

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba Aleu comenzaba a caminar más rápidamente pues el camino se le hacía eterno. En una de las ocasiones en que levantaba la cabeza para registrar el aire identificó el inconfundible olor del agua.

- "¡Agua!, justo lo que necesito"-

Comenzó a correr hasta que a lo lejos alcanzó a divisar que el camino se ensanchaba más y más hasta formar una especie de claro en el cual se encontraba un rio con varias rocas. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue tomar varios tragos y una vez terminada esta acción examinó el lugar. Efectivamente era una especie de claro, solo que más chico que el anterior en el que habían estado. Dividiéndolo se encontraba un rio que se veía profundo y con una corriente demasiado fuerte como para atravesarlo nadando, sin embargo, se encontraban varias rocas separadas las cuales formaban una especie de camino. Al igual que en el camino y claro anterior los árboles se encontraban tan cerrados que le era imposible atravesarlos para seguir la orilla del rio.

- "Parece que lo único que puedo hacer es cruzarlo"- pensó- "espero que esas rocas sean seguras"-

Saltó hacia la primera piedra logrando quedar bien parada. Justo en ese momento el viento sopló hacia ella y percibió ese olor de Baileyi suavizado, solo que más fuerte.

- ¿Baileyi?- dijo en voz alta. No obtuvo respuesta.

Extrañada, continuó saltando por las demás piedras deteniéndose en la última. La piedra se veía muy alejada de la orilla.

- "Este parece ser el único camino, pero la orilla está muy lejos"-

De nuevo el viento volvió a soplar llevando el aroma de Baileyi suavizado hacia ella.

- Aunque no estás aquí, se que debo seguir adelante por ti, querido- acto seguido saltó hacia la orilla, cayendo con medio cuerpo en el agua.

- Mala idea- grito mientras se esforzaba por subir

La corriente era demasiado fuerte y lentamente comenzó a arrastrar a Aleu hacia el rio. Comenzó a perder fuerzas, llegando incluso a cerrar los ojos. Justo cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido sintió como alguien la agarraba de la nuca con el hocico. Quien fuera quien la sujetaba tenía ese olor suavizado de Baileyi. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró poner su cuerpo a salvo en la orilla. Jadeando, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y vio a su salvadora, una loba café con gris muy parecida a Baileyi, solo que un poco más pequeña de tamaño que este.

- ¿Quién eres?-

El camino de Baileyi era muy parecido al camino que recorría Aleu. Ancho suficiente para 2 canes, árboles tupidos y se veía lúgubre. Al igual que su amada, Baileyi caminaba despacio, con las orejas atentas a cualquier sonido y se detenía de vez en cuando para olfatear el aire sin detectar nada. Su camino tenía más curvas que el de Aleu, pero eran poco pronunciadas. Después de caminar un rato a paso lento decidió acelerar el andar puesto que no quería que la noche llegara a él antes de que él llegara a su destino.

En una de las ocasiones en que olfateaba el aire percibió el olor del agua.

- "Perfecto"- pensó mientras corría

El camino comenzó a ensancharse mientras avanzaba hasta formar un claro. No era muy grande y los árboles estaban igual de cerrados que en el camino. Dividiendo al claro se encontraba un rio de corriente bastante tranquila. Baileyi examinó todo esto y, una vez terminado su análisis, comenzó a tomar agua rápidamente.

- Parece que estabas sediento, compañero- dijo una voz detrás de el

Baileyi saltó del susto y giró la cabeza, tosiendo. Frente a él se encontraba un pequeño ratón café de apariencia bonachona.

- ¿Quién eres?- dijo sorprendido por no haberlo visto ni oído

- Disculpa por haberte asustado, mi nombre es Muru-

- "No creo que sea una amenaza"- pensó- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Baileyi-

- Mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio durante el cual ambos se observaron

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Muru rompiendo el hielo

- Pues…sonará tonto pero mi prometida y yo tuvimos una visión-

- ¿Una visión?-

- Si, y en ella nos dieron a entender que debíamos recorrer este camino-

- Que interesante- dijo sonriendo aun- y no me parece tonto, los espíritus suelen dar visiones para ayudar a que los seres cumplan con su destino. El destino a veces nos sorprende-

- Vaya que si- dijo sonriendo al recordar a su amada- ¿y tú qué haces aquí?-

- Suelo venir aquí de paseo, como soy pequeño puedo pasar entre los árboles sin problemas-

- Ser pequeño tiene sus ventajas-

- Claro, aunque las desventajas son del tamaño de un rio-

- ¿Rio?-

- Si. Siempre he querido cruzar para saber qué hay del otro lado, pero soy muy pequeño y además no puedo nadar-

Baileyi pensó un momento

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a cruzar?-

- ¿En verdad lo harías?- dijo emocionado

- Claro, de todas formas tengo que cruzar-

- Muchas gracias- dijo corriendo y abrazando su pata delantera- ¿me subo en tu espalda o en tu cabeza?-

- Cabeza- dijo agachándose para que el roedor pudiera subir por su hocico. Una vez que se encontraba ahí Baileyi dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el rio. El agua estaba un poco fría pero era soportable y la corriente era bastante leve. Comenzó a hundirse más y más hasta que su cabeza y parte de su cuello quedaron fuera del agua, sus garras alcanzaban a tocar el fondo del rio cuando se movía. Una vez que cruzaron Muru se bajó y Baileyi se sacudió dejando al roedor algo mojado.

- Lo siento-

- No te preocupes-

Hubo otro momento de silencio

- ¿Y ahora que harás?- dijo Muru

- Seguir el camino, ¿y tú?-

- Pues nunca he estado aquí-

- ¿Quieres acompañarme? 2 son mejor que 1- dijo sonriendo

- ¡Claro!, gracias, eres muy amable- dijo sonriendo

- No hay de que- dijo sonriendo también- sube a mi cabeza, mi espalda sigue algo mojada-

Una vez que el ratón estuvo sobre el lobo, éste comenzó a caminar

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Muru

- Claro-

- ¿Qué te pasó en la oreja?-

- Es una larga historia, verás…- y mientras conversaban continuaron el camino.

Aleu estaba echada, mojada, jadeando y mirando extrañada a su salvadora la cual la miraba con una cálida sonrisa

- Mi nombre es Bell- dijo la loba- ¿estás bien?-

Aleu se levanto lentamente y se sacudió levemente

- Estoy cansada pero viva. Gracias- dijo sonriendo e inclinándose respetuosamente- Mi nombre es Aleu-

- Mucho gusto-

- Igualmente-

Hubo un silencio durante el cual ambas lobas se miraron hasta que Aleu se sentó, fatigada

- ¿Segura que estás bien?- dijo Bell preocupada

- Si, solo estoy cansada. En un momento estaré lista para caminar-

- ¿Por qué recorres este camino?-

- …te sonará tonto, pero mi pareja y yo tuvimos una visión que nos decía que debíamos venir-

- No es tonto, en realidad yo también estoy aquí por una visión-

- ¿En verdad?-

- Si. Una loba blanca, ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¡Aniu!, me dijo que debía seguir el camino y esperar al cruzar el rio-

- Que extraño- dijo pensativa- es como si supiera lo que me iba a pasar-

- Los espíritus son extraños muchas veces-

- Vaya que si-

Hubo otro momento de silencio durante el cual Aleu terminó de recuperarse

- Muy bien- dijo poniéndose de pie- ya estoy lista para seguir-

- ¿Ya estás bien?-

- Claro-

Aleu se acercó a Bell y la abrazó. La loba café quedó algo sorprendida pero correspondió el abrazo

- Gracias por salvarme-

- No hay de que-

- ¿Me acompañas en mi travesía?-

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo emocionada

Y así, ambas lobas volvieron a andar el camino.

El claro volvía a formar un camino idéntico al anterior. Su ancho era perfecto para ambas lobas.

- Parece que pronto anochecerá- dijo Bell mientras veía el cielo

- ¿Crees que debamos dormir?-

- Sería una opción-

Aleu se detuvo un momento para pensar, momento que aprovechó Bell para sentarse

- Me pregunto qué irá a hacer Baileyi- dijo Aleu avanzando unos pasos. Bell dio un fuerte respingo el cual hizo que se le erizaran los pelos. Cuando Aleu volteó a verla ya estaba normal, solo que un poco seria

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo notando el cambio de actitud de su nueva amiga

- Si- dijo sonriendo- solo estoy algo cansada- su sonrisa era muy cálida y cautivadora

- Descansemos esta noche- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa

- Gracias- dijo bostezando

- En verdad te ves cansada-

- Fue un día largo- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su amiga- ¿hacemos una madriguera?-

- Si, ¿la hacemos aquí?-

- Si- dijo sonriendo- una pequeña quedaría bien protegida-

Ambas lobas comenzaron a cavar. Bell mostraba mucha habilidad para dicha actividad y en poco tiempo terminaron la madriguera

- Eres buena- dijo Aleu

- Gracias, tú también lo haces bien-

Las lobas se metieron a la madriguera la cual era muy parecida a la que habían hecho Aleu y Baileyi y se echaron. Bell tenía los ojos cerrados pero seguía despierta, Aleu tenía los ojos abiertos

- Este camino me da un poco de miedo- dijo Aleu

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Bell con tono adormilado

- Es muy obscuro y solitario. Tiene una atmosfera extraña-

- No hay rastros de humanos o nada peligroso, no hay sonidos extraños. Me parece muy relajante-

-…sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo comenzando a quedarse dormida

- la…tengo- dijo aun más dormida- soy la mejor en rastros-

- ¿En verdad?-

Bell ya no respondió. Estaba profundamente dormida

- Buenas noches Bell- dijo viendo a su amiga y sonriendo. Después miró al cielo un poco más seria-Buenas noches Baileyi-

Aleu se acomodó para dormir

Baileyi iba caminando con Muru en su cabeza. Ya le había contado la historia del oso y cómo había iniciado su relación con Aleu

- No llevan mucho tiempo como novios- dijo Muru

- Lo sé-

- ¿Y aun así quieren casarse ya?-

- No llevamos mucho como novios pero si mucho de conocernos y de ser amigos-

- ¿Y están seguros de esta decisión?-

- Completamente- dijo sonriendo- ¿tú tienes pareja?-

- No, aun no encuentro a mi chica ideal-

- La encontrarás. Todos tenemos una, la cuestión es buscarla-

- Eso espero, el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe-

Entre toda su charla anterior no se habían dado cuenta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tornando al cielo naranja

- Ya va a anochecer- dijo Muru mirando el cielo

- ¿Quieres descansar?-

- ¿Crees que soy pájaro?- dijo riendo- yo no duermo al atardecer-

-Cierto- dijo dando un pequeño bostezo- pero yo estoy algo cansado-

- Pensé que los lobos tenían más energía-

- La tenemos, creo que este camino me la quita-

Continuaron avanzando hasta que Baileyi se detuvo más fatigado que antes

- Es oficial, debo dormir- dijo dando otro bostezo

- Descansemos aquí-

- Hecho-

Baileyi se agachó para dejar bajar a Muru y acto seguido comenzó a cavar una madriguera

- ¿Cómo dormirás?- dijo mientras cavaba

- Soy pequeño; si entras tú, entro yo-

Una vez que la madriguera individual estuvo terminada Baileyi se echó en ella y Muru se acomodó junto a él, usando una de sus patas delanteras como almohada

- Descansa Muru- dijo con los ojos ya cerrados

- Descansa Baileyi- dijo mientras se acurrucaba

- "Descansa Aleu"-

Mientras pensaba en su amada se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con renovadas fuerzas. Salió de la madriguera, se estiró haciendo tronar sus huesos y miró a su pequeño amigo el cual aun dormía

- Levántate dormilón- dijo sonriendo

Muru balbuceó unas palabras y siguió durmiendo

- Los pájaros ya se levantaron-

- Ya te dije que no soy un pájaro- dijo adormilado

- Aun así levántate, hay un camino que recorrer-

Muru se levantó perezosamente y se subió a la cabeza de Baileyi (el cual se había agachado previamente).

- ¿Cuánto andaremos?- dijo despertándose más

- Hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino o hasta que caiga la noche-

- ¿Y sabes cuál es tu destino?-

- No. Así que avanzaremos hasta descubrirlo-

El lobo empezó a caminar con la esperanza de terminar de recorrer el camino ese día. Como los días anteriores el camino se encontraba un poco lúgubre, peo como la esperanza hace que todo se vea mejor de lo que en realidad es Baileyi vio el camino más luminoso.

El recorrido del camino era ligero, como si el aire fuera más fácil de inhalar y la fatiga fuera algo inexistente. Por alguna razón Baileyi sentía que ese día llegaría a su destino (fuera cual fuera) y se encontraría con su amada.

Bell se levantó, se estiró con algo de gracia y miró a su amiga durmiente. Aleu abrió lentamente los ojos y miró en dirección a su amiga la cual le dio una cálida sonrisa.

- Buenos días- dijo Bell

- Buenos días-

Aleu se puso de pie y se estiró

- ¿Lista para seguir?-

- Lista-

Ambas lobas comenzaron a caminar. Aleu se sentía de buen humor. Por un lado ya no iba sola y, por otro lado, sabía que ese era el día en el que llegaría a su destino y se reencontraría con su amado

- Te ves de muy buen humor- dijo Bell

- Lo estoy. Sé que hoy terminaré mi viaje en este camino-

- ¿Qué esperas encontrar al final del camino?-

- A mi prometido-

- Bueno, creo que es una buena recompensa-

- Vaya que lo es- dijo sonriendo

Las lobas continuaron su camino en silencio hasta que Aleu rompió el hielo

- ¿Y de dónde eres?-

El rostro de Bell tomó una expresión seria. Su semblante era triste, un sentimiento que no parecía posible que se reflejara en ese rostro

- Prefiero no hablar de eso-

- Entiendo- dijo un poco seria- no es la primera vez que escucho esa respuesta-

- Si…- dijo, y luego volvió a sonreír- ¿tú de dónde vienes?-

- Pues originalmente nací en Nome, un pueblo que está a las afueras de este camino. Luego huí de casa y terminé cruzando el mar en un trozo de hielo flotante y dirigiendo a un grupo de lobos. Cuando llegamos a tierra establecimos un clan y me nombraron su líder-

- Y me imagino que regresaste a Nome para casarte-

- Así es, y por alguna extraña razón terminé en este laberinto-

- Es toda una aventura tu vida-

- Y eso que solo te conté el resumen- dijo riendo

Bell también rió. Una risa cálida y algo contagiosa

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando termines este viaje?- dijo Aleu

- Siendo honesta no lo sé. Creo que no pensé mucho en eso cuando vine-

- Si quieres…podrías unirte a mi clan. Está lleno de lobos amistosos y somos muy unidos-

- ¿En verdad me dejarías unirme?- sus ojos le brillaban y su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro

- Claro- dijo Aleu sonriendo. Su cola se movía involuntariamente, impulsada por ver a su amiga tan feliz

- ¡Gracias!- dijo mientras la abrazaba y le lamía la mejilla

Aleu se desconcertó un poco por ese gesto. No había muchas hembras en su clan y ninguna le había lamido la mejilla. De hecho, el único lobo que le había lamido la mejilla era Baileyi. Bell notó ese desconcierto

- Perdón si te incomodé- dijo rápidamente- fue por la emoción-

- N-no te preocupes, es solo que me agarraste por sorpresa-

Bell sonrió y Aleu le devolvió el gesto

-…tengo clan otra ve-ez, tengo clan otra ve-ez –comenzó a cantar en voz baja

- ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?- dijo sonriendo

- No lo sé- dijo sonriendo y moviendo la cola

- "Se parece mucho a Baileyi, ¿será posible que…? No, es muy poco probable"- pensó

El camino presentaba una curva a la derecha más pronunciada que las anteriores, después el camino era recto, pero se veía algo más. Se veía el final del otro camino, como si fuera una bifurcación

- ¡El final!- gritó emocionada Aleu y comenzó a correr. Bell, por el contrario, aminoró su velocidad

- ¿¡Aleu!- se escuchó la voz de Baileyi desde el otro extremo

- ¡Baileyi!- gritó más emocionada aún

Aleu llegó corriendo a donde se encontraban los caminos y un momento después llegó Baileyi. Se abrazaron y besaron, felices por volverse a encontrar

- Te extrañé- dijo Aleu

- Yo también te extrañé-

Ambos lobos volvieron a abrazarse y después miraron hacia un nuevo camino. El camino era igual que los otros y se bifurcaba en los caminos que ellos habían tomado. Sin embargo, este camino tenía algo diferente, pues varios metros adentro se alcanzaban a ver un conjunto de rocas puestas de tal forma que se formaba una escalera

- ¿Crees que sea el final del camino?- dijo Aleu

- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- dijo sonriendo

Los lobos comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron al borde de las escaleras. Lentamente fueron ascendiendo por ellas y cuando llegaron al punto más alto se detuvieron. Frente a ellos, en un pequeño pedestal de roca blanca y lisa como mármol, se encontraban dos anillos vegetales. Estaban formados por un tallo de aspecto delgado pero firme y cada uno tenía una pequeña orquídea, una de color rojo y otra de color azul. El diámetro del anillo era suficientemente ancho para que pasara su dedo

- Son hermosos- dijo Aleu

- Si…es increíble-

- Recorrimos este camino para llegar hasta ellos-

- Nuestros anillos de boda-

Aleu tomó el anillo con la orquídea azul. Baileyi tomó el otro

- ¿Aleu, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

- Por supuesto que sí- dijo sonriendo

Acto seguido Baileyi colocó el anillo en uno de los dedos medios de Aleu. El contraste del rojo de la flor con el gris de su pelaje lo hacía resaltar aun más. Aleu miró su pata con el anillo un momento, luego volvió a mirar a Baileyi

- ¿Baileyi, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?-

- Claro que sí- dijo sonriendo

Aleu colocó el anillo de flor azul en uno de los dedos medios de Baileyi. Éste admiró el anillo cuyo color contrastaba con el café de su pelaje. Ambos lobos juntaron sus patas derechas, las cuales tenían el anillo, y se besaron tiernamente

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, viendo siempre la flor para no lastimarla. Cuando ya las habían bajado e iban a medio camino Bell se hizo presente al final del mismo, donde estaba la bifurcación. Los dos lobos café cruzaron la mirada. Bell se quedó quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Baileyi se detuvo de golpe con el cuerpo tenso y la misma expresión de Bell.

- ¡Perdón por dejarte! Por la emoción olvidé todo- dijo Aleu apenada. Luego volteó a ver a Baileyi - ella es…-

- ¿Bell?- dijo Baileyi con la voz llena de sorpresa

- ¿Baileyi?- dijo Bell con la misma emoción en la voz que el lobo café

- Em, ¿se conocen?- dijo Aleu extrañada

-…hermana-


End file.
